California Loving
by gleeksinlove
Summary: Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck standard in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.
1. Chapter 1

California Loving 

Summary- Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck standard in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.

Rachel walked into glee rehearsal with a huge bright smile, because she finally got her fathers to agree to let her go to California unsupervised. She knew instantly it would be a great experience for the glee club to bond over. She walked in and put her bag down, she was first as usually and waited for the others to arrive. True she hadn't gotten along with all the glee club but she hoped inviting them to California would change that. Mr. Shue walked in a grabbed the sheet music and put his briefcase on the piano. He noticed Rachel and handed her the sheet. The rest of the club started piling in first Tina and Artie came in, then shortly behind them was Kurt and Mercedes whispering about something. Then Quinn walked in with Santana and Brittany behind her and Finn, Matt, and Mike came in very shortly after. Finally Puck came in as Mr. Shue was about to start the new lesson for the glee club. He always arrived late and Rachel just rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back.

"Mr. Shue can I make a quick announcement?" Rachel asked, a few of the members of glee groaned and Santana laughed.

"Sure, Rachel make it quick." He said writing something on the board.

"Of course. So I have a second home in the beautiful California and sense winter break is approaching very quickly I figured we could all spend a little while in the beautiful sunny state. My fathers are more than happy to let us all stay there and we could leave the day school gets out." Rachel said rumbling on like she always did when she tried to make a point she probably got that from her lawyer father Mark.

"Are you dad's going?" Quinn asked rudely.

"Well see this may a problem for some of your parents but their won't be any adults, my father has a case and my other dad needs to stay and keep the house in shape while I'm gone." Rachel explained.

"Sounds cool." Brittany said smiling.

"Yeah we should do it." Matt agreed.

"So please let me know soon, seeing as school gets out in two days." Rachel said taking her seat again.

"Okay guys today I would like to work on love songs." Mr. Shue said writing Love on the white board.

After glee Rachel had her ticket printed out and grabbed her suit case from her closet and began to pack. She packed a bunch of shorts, tank tops, dresses and a bathing suit, she packed sunscreen and grabbed her sunglasses and beach hat. She packed a few other outfits and began packing her carry on bag. The next day all the glee club, including Puck which surprised Rachel said they were all set to go to California. The last day of school rolled around and Rachel grabbed her suitcase and headed over to the airport. While waiting for her plane she was always early everywhere, she sat and turned her i-pod on. She recognized a boy with a mo-hawk and instantly knew it was Puck she called him over.

"Noah." She called.

"Berry?" He asked raising in eyebrow, she was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a tight tank top that showed of her small stomach.

"So what seat are you?" She asked when he sat down.

"Um, 14 b." He told her.

"Oh well that is a surprise cause I'm 14 a." She said showing him her ticket.

"Awesome." He grunted. She just rolled her eyes and pushed play on her i-pod again. After at least in hour the plane arrived and Rachel assumed the glee club had just taken a later flight, she sat in her seat and Noah followed closely behind.

"We would like to thank you for choosing _Us Airplanes _we hope you enjoy your flight and we will begin take up shortly." A voice filled the airplane, Puck turned to see Rachel go very pale and death gripping the armrest.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I just really hate take up, and the landing part." She said looking straight ahead.

"It's going to be okay." He reassured her.

"Mhmm." She whispered, when the plane started to move she went to grab the armrest again but accidentally grabbed Puck's hand.

"If you wanted me you should just let me know." He said laughing when he noticed she wasn't laughing or responding with words he never understood, he knew it was serious. He squeezed her hand and told her it would be fine, and everything would be okay. When they finally made it in the air Rachel let out a huge breathe and noticed her hand was still connected to Puck's.

"Sorry." She said taking her hand back.

"Oh yeah, no problem." He grunted and then turned his i-pod on full blast. The two of them barely acknowledged each other after that. Rachel got up to go to the bathroom and had to scoot past him right then the plane hit some turbulence cause Rachel to fall on top of Puck.

"What's again Berry, all you have to do is ask." He said laughing.

"Oh please." She said rolling her eyes. Puck rolled his eyes, yep the Berry he knew was back. She walked down the plane and he turned and the first thing he looked at was her ass in those yoga pants. So maybe it wasn't the exact Berry he knew.

Rachel returned to her seat and Puck just turned so he was facing the opposite direction of Rachel she rolled her eyes and grabbed her i-pod. She turned on a her i-pod and pushed play and let the music fill her eyes.

"No way." Puck said turning to her.

"What?" She asked pausing her i-pod.

"You are listening to Blink 182?" He asked grabbing her i-pod he noticed the had a lot of the same taste in music.

"Let me guess thought it would be all Broadway?" She asked taking it back from him.

"Maybe." He said. She rolled her eyes before placing her head on the side of the airplane to try and sleep. After about an hour Puck felt something heavy on his shoulder he was about to yell at Rachel to move but himself smile when he saw how she looked when she was sleeping. She had hair in her face but looked so peaceful and adorable on his shoulder he just let it be.

"Hello we would just like to stay we will be landing in about 10 minutes." A voice filled the airplane again. It woke Rachel up and she pushed herself up and did a little stretch, Puck tried to not stare when she did because he noticed it pushed her boobs up a little.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." She said taking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh once again it's all good." He said smiling, she smiled back.

"Eh we are landing huh." She asked a little worried, he reached his hand out and she gratefully accepted it. She smiled and he tried to ignore the little flip his stomach did when she did. He mentally told himself it was just the plane descending. Once they got off the plane they went to baggage claim together, Rachel smiled at him and he smiled back. Then Rachel ran up to a guy around their age holding a sign saying _Rachel Berry _on it. She ran into his arms and he swung her around, Puck felt himself get mad and clenched his fist. What was his deal this was Berry for christ sakes he old himself.

"Noah this is Jonathan, Jon this is Noah." She said introducing them, Puck couldn't take his eyes off the fact he had his arm around her waist.

"Hi." Jonathan said giving out his hand.

"Uh, hi you can call me Puck everyone does." He said shaking his hand. "Except Berry she refuses."

"Berry?" Jonathan said laughing. "I thought your nickname was Ray-Bear." He said making her laugh and blush.

"That's your special one for me." She said, Puck clenched his fist again.

"We should get our bags." Puck said interrupting.

"_Breaking News- The area known as Lima, Ohio is now in the beginning on what seems to be the worst blizzard of the year. No one can get in or out of this area more updates later on tonight." _Rachel and Puck both stopped at looked over at the t.v and froze.

A/N: Hey guys here is my new story! I hope you liked the first chapter but I would love it if you let me know! I love Reviews more than anything. Should I continue? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

California Loving 

Summary- Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck standard in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.

_Previously- _"_Breaking News- The area known as Lima, Ohio is now in the beginning on what seems to be the worst blizzard of the year. No one can get in or out of this area more updates later on tonight." _Rachel and Puck both stopped at looked over at the t.v and froze.

"Well." Puck was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"So." Puck added.

"I guess we should head to my house maybe the blizzard will calm down by tomorrow." Rachel said hopeful, they all walked over to the baggage claim and Puck beat Jonathan to grab Rachel's bag.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel said taking her suitcase from his hand.

"What did you bring, bricks?" He asked as she started to roll it.

"No I am a girl when need our essentials." She said seriously.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Where's your bag?" She asked him confused.

"Here." He said showing the duffel bad he had with him on the plane, she assumed it was just a carry on.

"That's it?" She asked shocked.

"I'm a guy I just need_ the _essentials." He said mocking her which made her smile and nudge him.

"We should probably go, I can drive you guys." Jonathan said interrupting the little moment Puck and Rachel shared.

"Thanks Jon." She said looping arms with him, they walked to his car a small silver car. Puck grabbed Rachel's suitcase and put it in the trunk while she slid in the front seat.

"Uh thanks for the ride." Puck said when he got in the car.

"Yeah no problem." Jon turned to him. They drove for a good twenty minutes and Puck listened to them catch up and Rachel telling him all about glee.

"Isn't she the most amazing singer?" Jon asked Puck.

"She really is." Both comments made Rachel blush.

"Thanks guys, I could say the same to both of you." She responded, great the guys a singer Puck thought to himself.

"You sing?" Jon asked.

"Yeah a little, I'm in glee with Berry." Puck responded.

"So here we are." Jon said pulling into the driveway. Puck looked at the house it was white and two stories. It was in walking distance to the beach and had it's own private pool. There was a small convertible in the driveway and there was a large balcony facing the beach, it would be perfect for making out during sunset. Puck didn't know why but when he thought of that Rachel popped into his head, he quickly dismissed it.

"Thanks Jon, see you later." Rachel said kissing his cheek, Puck tried to ignore the jealousy that filled his body. Rachel ran to the door and picked up an ugly looking ceramic cat. She flipped it over entered a code and the bottom plopped open, key fell out. She handed him a set of keys.

"This one's to the car, and this one is to the house." Rachel explained holding her own set of keys. "The girls were going to get one and then the guys were."

"Ah." He said she opened the door to the house, which was spotless and perfectly furnished. Guess that's what happens when you have two dad's Puck thought to himself.

"The kitchen is upstairs I can ran to the store, pool's outside, my room's over here, you can have the guest room it's right across from mine, uhm the living room's right here t.v works, and bathrooms are near our rooms and here's one." She said showing him around.

"Great thanks." He told her.

She turned to t.v on and flipped it two the news and there was images of mounds and mounds of show. The caption read _"Ohio Winter Wonderland." _She quickly remembered she should call her dad's and grabbed the phone. She waited for it too ring three times before her dad picked up.

"Rachel." He said nervously.

"Hey dad. Yes I'm fine. Okay I love you too. Keep warm. Bye." She said hanging up, she handed Puck the phone.

"Call your mom." She told him.

"Yeah yeah fine." He took a deep breathe and dialed, his mom picked up on the first ring not very shocking.

"Hi mom. I'm safe. With Rachel. Yes she is jewish, why does that matter. Oh my god mom. Okay talk to you tonight." He said hanging up. "She is insane."

"Planning our wedding?" Rachel said laughing.

"Oh god probably." He said plopping on the couch next to Rachel. She had a small blanket draped over her small body. She was sitting in a small ball watching the news report on the blizzard.

"Poor glee." She said.

"Yeah glad I'm here it's warm." He said smiling. He looked at the clock it was around seven and still around 72 degrees, he looked at Rachel yeah he was enjoying himself. She grabbed the phone again and called Mr. Shue to check up on glee, she told them once the snow stopped they could head on over. She hung up and looked at Puck, she found herself glad he was here and didn't know what that meant yet.

"Movie?" She asked.

"Sure." He responded. He looked through the movies while she went to go look for something to eat, she found a box of popcorn that was going to expire next year so she plopped it in the microwave. He had picked _West Side Story_ saying he never saw it and Rachel always was babbling about it, but really he knew it would make her smile.

"Awh thanks Noah." She said smiling.

"Yeah yeah." He said rolling his eyes trying to hid his nervousness. They sat on the couch and Rachel curled into a ball and draped the blanket over her again but put some of Puck too, he smiled which made her smile.

"Beach tomorrow?" Rachel asked him.

"Try and stop me." He said laughing. He watched the movie thinking it wasn't too awful musical weren't really his thing though. When it ended he noticed a tired Rachel so he decided to watch t.v. He turned _Family Guy_ on and put in on low, Rachel fall asleep in the third episode. She stretched a little in her sleep which made her head land on Puck's chest. She left it there and curled up so she was sleeping straight with her head on her chest.

"She is trying to kill me." He said noticing how cute she looked when she slept again. He put his arm around her to become more comfortable, that was the only reason he tried to convince himself. After another hour or so he began to get tired, so he picked Rachel up and walked to her room. He gently laid her own the and pulled the covers back and slipped her into the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, like he did with his sister when she was younger.

"Noah." She said smiling in her sleep. He smiled to himself and turned the light off and slowly backed away.

"Night Rach." He said when he closed the door. And when he finally got to sleep that night his dreams where filled with a big brown eyed girl with an amazing smile.

a/n: What did you think? By the way to all of you who commented or added to alerts you guys are so amazing! I am glad you wanted me to continue so this is for you guys. I would love to know what you guys thought! (:


	3. Chapter 3

California Loving 

Summary- Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck standard in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.

Chapter 3-

Rachel woke up the next morning in her bed wearing the same outfit as last night. She figured that she had just falling asleep but that didn't explain how she got here from the couch. She shrugged and woke herself up. She changed into a pair of workout shorts and a sports bra. She tied her running shoes and crept outside for a run, careful not to wake Puck up. She took about an hour run and decided to start on breakfast, remembering she had barely any food she grabbed her keys and headed to the store. She got enough food to hopefully last the two of them the week, she then headed up to the kitchen to unload the groceries. She noticed Puck still wasn't awake and decided to start on breakfast for the day. Rachel began making the pancakes and began on the fourth one when she heard Puck.

"Smells amazing." He said, he noticed her outfit and had to stop himself from moaning. She is trying to kill me, he thought to himself.

"Thanks it is almost done." She said blushing, he was wearing sweat pants and no shirt and he had a really nice body. He is trying to kill me, she thought to herself.

"Great, busy morning?" He asked.

"Well I went for a jog, and then the store, and here we are." She explained.

"You should trying sleeping in." He said grabbing some plates and started setting up the table.

"Maybe; one of these days." She said smiling.

"So beach today." He asked when she sat down. She nodded and they began talking about the plans for the day. After they ate Puck grabbed the dishes and refused Rachel's pleads to help. He told her she made the breakfast he was cleaning it up. She went up to change into her bathing suit. She grabbed her pink bikini and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Puck walked upstairs to change for the beach he put on a pair of swim trunks and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He walked downstairs and waited for Rachel in the living room. He grabbed his phone and saw he had a text from Finn and smiled while he wrote a quick response.

Finn- _Freezing my ass off over here, how's it there is Rachel bugging you yet?_

Puck- _No not yet, and sucks so warm here._

"Ready?" He turned to see Rachel in a small pink bikini and her hair pulled up with a few missing strands. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah let's go." He said grabbing his keys. They walked together to the beach, Rachel had a beach bag and Puck just had his towels. Rachel grabbed her sunglasses and placed them on her face. They put their stuff near the water but not close enough to get wet. Rachel laid her towel down, and asked Puck if he could get her back for him. He took a deep breath; she had to have done this on purpose he thought to himself. After getting her he told her he was going in the water, he hoped it be cold. After tanning for an hour Rachel got up and looked around Puck was talking to three girls and she shrugged of course he didn't like her she thought to herself.

"Yeah first time being here, so I'm not the best for directions sorry." He told the three girls.

"Maybe we will see you around." One said waving.

Puck turned around to see Rachel doing a little stretch which he thought was adorable; he ran up to her and pulled her over his shoulder. She tried to get out of his reach laughing the whole time.

"Put me down." She yelled.

"Okay." He dropped her into the icy cold water.

"Oh my god you are so mean." She said shriving and went over and pushed him. He splashed water on her. He looked at her at smiled.

"So who were those girls?" Rachel asked trying to act casual.

"I have no idea they just asked for directions." He told her, she smiled to herself finding herself glad.

"So Jon?" Puck asked, he was dying to know what that guy was to her.

"He is my best friend." She told him. "When I used to live here he got picked on a lot for being well different and so we became really close." She explained.

"Different?" Puck asked having no idea what she meant.

"He is gay." She said smiling. Suddenly things started making sense, like how he had a Cher, Lady gaga, and Madonna cd's in his car. Or how he had a rainbow bumper sticker. "I thought you would have figured it out." She said laughing at him.

"Guess I didn't add things up." He responded thinking about how he was too busy being jealous. He felt a sense of relief though knowing he was gay and not after Rachel.

"Is that a jellyfish?" Rachel screeched, she ran over to Puck falling into his arms.

"It's just a plastic bag." He said laughing picking it up, he didn't complain having her in his arms though.

"People are so disrespectful I mean a sea turtle could eat this thinking it was a jellyfish and choke." She said taking it and throwing it in the trash. He smiled thinking it was cute how much she cared for animals.

"Hey look." He said pointing to the pier.

"A carnival, we should go." She said excitedly.

"Yeah let's go home and get cleaned up and then go." He said grabbing her stuff for her.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Yeah; no problem." He said smiling back at her. They walked back to the house as Puck told her stories about football and his family. She would tell him things too, how she wished she had a sibling. He quickly told her that she didn't he had his sister Is to prove it.

"But you love her don't you?" Rachel asked.

"Is does bug me, but yeah I do." He never opened up to anyone and was surprised that he was with Rachel.

"I'll take a really fast shower." She said once they reached the house.

"Don't worry about it take your time." He reassured her. He smiled as she ran upstairs thinking about how fun his day had been. He remembered he hadn't called his mom and sure enough three missed calls.

"Hi mom. Yes she is still Jewish." He started a long conversation about Rachel with his mom not realizing he had only talked about Rachel the whole time. When her son hung up Anya knew he was falling for this Rachel girl.

a.n: So sorry for the delay, first my laptop my baby broke so I have to use this computer that likes to crash on me. It's awful hopefully my computer will be fixed very soon cause this is so annoying. Next chapter is going to be really cute, and don't worry about Jon being gay cause someone else will make Puck jealous. And some probably guessed but yes Jonathan is a play on Jonathan Groff. What did you guys think? (:


	4. Chapter 4

California Loving 

Summary- Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck standard in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.

Rachel took a quick shower so she could spend the rest of the time getting ready. She quickly blew dried her hair and straightened it. She put her bangs tied back and put her hair in a simple half up half down style. She slipped into a white summer dress and topped it with a pair of white wedges. She did simple makeup and looked to see how long she took, thirty minutes wasn't too bad she thought. She went downstairs to see Puck eating a bowl of cereal and she smiled, before she walked in.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey, you ready?" He said trying not to stare, she looked different pretty even.

"Mhmm." She said, he knew she had no idea how cute he thought that sound was. She grabbed her purse and smiled as he opened the door for her. She was really starting to enjoy this new Puck that she was sure he didn't show must people. Puck didn't know what it was but here Rachel was a different kind of person one that didn't constantly bicker.

"You want to watch the sunset before we go?" Rachel turned and asked him.

"Yeah." He said sitting down on the sand; she smiled and quickly sat down beside him.

The sun began to set and Puck turned to look at Rachel as her hair fly all over her face. He smiled when he saw her have a huge smile on her face. He noticed whenever she would smile he got this warm feeling in his stomach; he had never experienced it before and didn't know what to think.

"You look really pretty tonight, how come you don't dress like this back home?" He asked hoping it he wouldn't offend her.

"First thank you, and second I want to be known for my talent not my style or how I look." She said honestly. She began rubbing her arms trying to warm up from the sudden coldness.

"Here." He said unzipping his jacket and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said gratefully accepting it, she slid it on and he laughed at how big it was on her. It went down to her thigh and the sleeves were long on her, he smiled as she pulled the sleeves a little bit.

"Shall we?" He asked smiling.

"We shall." She said getting up. They walked in silence Rachel thinking about if she said something stupid. But when he turned to her and smiled she realized nothing was wrong they were just comfortable enough that awkward silences didn't have to be awkward. "Awh they have a Ferris wheel, we should go." She told him.

"Okay." He said, they only waited in line for five minutes before they were seated. Rachel smiled and turned to see a pale Puck gripping the bar.

"Are you afraid of the Ferris wheel Noah?" She asked him gently when they reached the top.

"More of like falling to my death." He said staring straight ahead.

"Awh Noah." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Its kina nice you know?"

"What me being a wimp." He grunted a little harsh.

"No not exactly, it's just you are always Mr. Tough guy and it's nice to know something makes you afraid. It makes you a human being." She said grabbing one of his hands.

"When my dad left I wasn't really allowed to show I was scared, I just that's where my arrogant jackass personality comes from." He never opened up to anyone like this, he didn't know why but he found it easy to talk to her. He could tell if he moved his face a little bit he would be able to kiss her, he thought about it started to when the ride started again.

"Awh Noah, you aren't a jackass trust me." She said once they got off the ride. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Rach." He said.

"Hey what's that?" She said pointing to a cotton candy machine.

"You seriously have never had cotton candy." He asked her, she nodded. "Come on." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the machine.

"One please." He said paying the guy. He handed it to Puck and he told her to close her eyes and open her mouth.

"Okay." She said doing what she was told. He gently put a small piece of cotton candy in her mouth. Her mouth turned into a huge smile after she swallowed and he laughed. "That is amazing." She said laughing, he handed her the cotton candy.

"Thank you for this by the way." She said smiling and motioning to the cotton candy. She laughed as she shoved some in his face and missed his mouth and got his nose.

"Opps." She said laughing.

"Payback." He said grabbing some and shoving it in her face she laughed uncontrollably.

"Okay truce." She said.

"Truce." He said shaking her hand, when he felt her hand he felt his stomach flip. "We should try some games." He suggested.

"Kay." She said. They went to the three bottle stand where you had to knock over three bottles in order to win a prize. Rachel went first missing all three and she laughed with Puck. When he went he got all three on the first try.

"Winner." The guy behind the booth yelled.

"Pick one." Puck said nudging Rachel.

"Oh, hmm that one." She said pointing to a teddy bear wearing a tux. "He is a cutie." Rachel said laughing when Puck looked at her.

"What are you going to name him?" He asked her.

"Theodore, it's like the formal name for Teddy and he is wearing a tux so." She explained.

"Makes sense." He said laughing.

"So what next?" She asked.

"Want to dance?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said smiling as they got into the correct dance stance. As the danced near a jazz band people started circling around to watch them. Rachel laughed as Puck added faster movements to it. They moved in perfect rhythm and when they ended he dipped her, the people around them started clapping and distracted Puck's chance to kiss her.

"I had so much fun." Rachel said as they started walking back to the house.

"I did too." He said honestly.

"Rachel Berry, the Berster?" Someone yelled behind them.

"Oh hey Michael." Rachel said turning, they guy ran up to her and picked her up and spun her.

"What are you doing back her beautiful?" He asked when he put her down.

"Just a vacation." She said. "Michael this is Noah, Noah this is Michael." She said introducing the two guys.

"Are you two?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

"No we are just friends." Rachel answered. She looked at Puck who looked a little irritated but she didn't know what to say.

"Bonfire tomorrow. You. Be there." He said breaking up each point.

"Sure, but Noah can come too right." She said.

"Oh course." Michael said rolling his eyes. "See you tomorrow beautiful."

"So we don't have to go." She told Puck when he walked away.

"Whatever." He shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

California Loving

Summary- Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck standard in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.

Chapter five-

That night Noah went over everything that had happened earlier that day with Rachel. He could have sworn there were many times where it looked like they were going to kiss, maybe he was the only one who saw it he thought to himself. He turned to the other side of the bed and tried to go to sleep but quickly images of Rachel filled his mind. He smiled as she filled his dreams and went to sleep. Rachel couldn't sleep either, she was nervous about the bonfire and what Puck would think of her old self. She sighed and stared up into the ceiling and hoped she would drift into sleep soon. Finally the morning rolled around and Rachel felt like she got 3 hours of sleep.

"Hey." Rachel said surprised to an awake Noah.

"You slept in." He pointed out.

"What time is it." She said worriedly.

"It's a little after ten." He said calmly.

"I've never slept in before." She said fixing her hair.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked her.

"Um sure, cereal?" She guessed.

"No I was planning on eggs and french toast." He said smiling.

"Sounds amazing." She said smiling. He started preparing the eggs as Rachel set the table, she grabbed a white flower from the beach and placed it in a vase on the table. She then tried to help Puck with the breakfast but he quickly refused, so she gave in and went and got changed. She wore a simple white tee shirt and a pair of shorts, which she topped with a black vest and black sandals.

"Smells like heaven." She said walking back into the kitchen.

"Here." He said smiling and handing her a plate.

"Thank you." She said sitting down next to him and began eating. "Oh my god Noah this is amazing."

"Thanks, my mom taught me how to cook when my dad left, which reminds me I am cooking dinner one of these nights." He said smirking.

"I won't fight you on that one." She said grabbing some water. "So the bonfire, we don't have to go."

"No I want to, plus get to see what kind of girl you were here." He said smiling but really he didn't want to see that jackass Michael again.

"If you are sure." She said nervously, he nodded.

After breakfast Rachel turned on the news to see Ohio was still filled with snow and looked unbearable. She listened as the news anchor explained the snow showed no signs off stopping anytime soon. She took a deep breathe very glad she wasn't alone here, and that Puck was there to keep her company. Puck sat down on the couch and watched the news, he tried to pay attention but all he could think about was Rachel and how different she was here and how he liked it.

"I'm going to take a shower." He turned and told her.

"Kay." She said. She grabbed her phone and decided to do a quick check up. After she called her dad's she decided to text glee and see how the were, and waited for their responses.

_Hey guys, sorry about the blizzard but how is everyone? Remember you are more than welcome to fly here if it ever stops snowing. -Rachel_

Kurt: _Freezing here, so jealous of you plus you get to share the sun with hottie Puck how's that going? _

Mercedes: _Gurl it is dreadful here, how is your break? _

Santana: _I hate to say this but I'd rather be with you in California._

Brittany: _Who is this? _

Quinn: _Yep it sucks here, is Puck bugging you yet? _

Finn: _If Puck tried anything I will kick his ass. _

Mike and Matt: _Brr, wish I was there. Hope to be there soon. _

She smiled and told them all she was fine and Puck was behaving himself. She told them each she wished they could be there too and hoped to see them soon. But really she was kinda enjoying the time she was having with just Puck. She sighed hoping it would last a little bit longer.

"Want to go for a bike ride?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said smiling.

The two of them walked to the bike shop and Rachel insisted they had to get a bike radio. Puck grabbed a bike for two and a small radio and paid to rent them, she smiled when he wheeled it around the corner.

"Awh, a bicycle built for two." She laughing.

"I thought it be eh nice." He said nervously. When the turned the radio on "Don't Stop Believing" was playing softly, they smiled at each other and began to lightly sing the song. They took an hour bike ride before they decided on heading on home, out of breathe they sunk on the couch.

"Bonfire's at six it's only four feel like a swim?" She asked sipping some water from a water bottle.

"Let's do it." He said. She quickly changed into her binki and walked down stairs and noticed Puck wasn't ready yet so she laid down on a lounge chair and slipped her sunglasses on. Puck walked out and saw Rachel lounging on the chair he had to take a few breathes before walking back out. He lifted her over his shoulder again and jumped in before she could protest.

"What's with you and pushing me into water?" She said laughing.

"It's fun." He said laughing.

"So is this." She said jumping on his back and tried to drown him.

"Trying to kill me?" He said laughing when he finally got back up.

"Never." She said winking.

"Hey." They both turned to see Jon and another guy Puck didn't recognize. Does she only know guys, Puck thought to himself.

"Landon!" Rachel said jumping out of the pool.

"Ray-bear."He said kissing her cheeks.

"Landon this is Noah." She said bringing hims back into the conversation. Landon whispered in Rachel's ear he was one fine piece of love, she whispered but secretly she couldn't deny he was very good looking.

"Are you treating my Jon right?" Rachel asked giving Jon a tight hug.

"You two are?" Puck asked.

"Yep for almost a year now." Landon said smiling.

"You guys are just adorable." Rachel said grabbing them both into a hug.

"So Michael won't shut up about you." Jon said rolling his eyes.

"Please tell me your going to the bonfire." Rachel said changing the subject.

"Oh course biggest bash of the year." Landon stated.

"Yeah right." Rachel said laughing.

"We shall see tonight." Landon said looking straight at Puck.

A.N: What did you think? Bonfires next chapter cause I got writers block on how to get there but this was how I got there. So review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

California Loving

Summary- Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck standard in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.

Chapter six-

Rachel hoped out of the pool and left the boys to bond as she took a quick shower. She told Landon to be nice because she knew he had a tendency to be protective which came off mean. She told Jon to watch out for Landon and he nodded, she took a deep breathe and raced upstairs. She quickly got out of the shower and called Jon and Landon up.

"Yes darling." Landon asked peeping his head through the door.

"I don't know what to wear." She shrugged pulling the door open.

"Not that towel Michael would die." Jon said laughing, he quickly stopped when he saw Rachel glaring him.

"Just who are you trying to impress missy?" Landon asked.

"No one. You said it anyone who is anyone will be there." She said nervously but really she hoped she catch Noah's eye.

"Hmm do your hair and makeup and I will have your outfit." Landon said shooing her.

"Okay okay." She said shutting the door, she turned and felt herself run into something tall. She looked up at Puck and felt herself blush because she realized she was still in just a towel. "Sorry." She said running to the bathroom. She had no idea Puck was enjoying Rachel's small frame in his big one, it didn't hurt that she was in just a towel. Rachel blow dried her hair and then straightened it well curling just the ends. She did simple eyes and lips and added a light shadow. She looked down she had gotten pretty tan over the last couple of days.

"Ray-bear hurry." Landon called.

"Good?" She asked nervously.

"Great, now change." He handed her a pair of really skinny jeans and a white sweater that went over the shoulders. Finally he topped it with a pair of light tan sandals.

"Now we must make sure that fine piece of- well anyway we need to make sure he looks good." Landon said taking Jon's hand. Rachel changed and fixed her curls a little bit before walking downstairs.

"Ta-da." Landon called pushing Puck down the last couple of stairs. He was wearing a simple black tee with some writing and and a pair of tight jeans.

"You look nice." Rachel said laughing.

"Yeah you too." He said thinking about how great she really did look and how he was getting more and more used to it.

"Shall we?" Jon asked.

"Yeah let's go." Rachel said smiling, she grabbed her purse and walked behind Jon and Landon with Noah by her side. They all walked down to the beach station where a fire was already going and people holding red cups surrounded it.

"Rachel babe you look so hot." Michael said grabbing her hand and handing her a cup.

"Thanks." She said while turning to see if Puck was okay.

"Rachel." A loud voice yelled.

"Tiffany hey." She said giving the blonde a small hug.

"You look great, right girls." Tiffany said to the two girls behind her, they both nodded. Guess some things don't change Rachel thought to herself.

"Hi Sammie, Leah." Rachel said giving a small wave.

"So anyway who is that hottie you brought with you." Tiffany said interrupting. "Boyfriend?"

"No were just really good friends." Rachel said taking a sip of her drink.

"Hmm, kay well great catching up." Tiffany said air kissing each cheek.

"Yeah." Rachel turned and went over to Jon and Landon she shrugged figuring Puck was up greeting people.

"Man Rachel has gotten so hot." Some guy told Michael.

"Dude back off she is going to be mine, or at least until I get bored." Michael said laughing. Puck's anger raising after every word that ass Michael would say.

"Hi sexy." Tiffany said wrapping her arms around Puck's neck.

"Um hi." He said removing her arms.

"I'm Tiffany you must be Puck." She said licking her lips.

"Uh yeah." He said becoming uncomfortable.

"Did you make sure Rachel got the right cup." Michael yelled at the other boy.

"Relax I put the stuff in." The boy said backing up.

"What did you put in Rachel's drink?" Puck asked angrily shoving Michael.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Michael said pushing Puck back.

"Don't you dare touch her." Puck said pushing him, Michael snuck a punch and Puck pushed him to the ground. The crowd circled around the two boys fighting.

"Hey hey break it up." Rachel yelled, Puck got up quickly and tried to take her cup but it was already half empty.

"Rachel are you okay." He asked.

"I want to dance." She said grabbing his hand. She began to dance with him moving her body on his and she began singing really loudly.

"Rach we need to go." Puck tried to tell her. And her sexy dancing was really getting to him, he knew it wasn't really Rachel though.

"I don't want to." She said pouting.

"What's her deal?" Landon asked.

"Michael spiked her drink." Puck explained.

"Jerk, I am going to so kill him." Jon said protectively.

"Noah." Rachel purred, Puck find it extremely sexy.

"Yeah Rach." He said holding her up.

"You are very pretty, and you can be this totally sweet guy." She said talking very slowly.

"Thanks Rach." He said smiling forgetting for a second this wasn't Rachel it was a very drunk Rachel.

"And I really want to tell you-" She said before she collapsed into his strong arms.

"I'm going to take her home." Puck told Landon and Jon. He really wished Rachel would have passed out after she finished her sentence. He threw her into a bridal pose and began walking home.

"Puck." He turned to see Tiffany standing there.

"Yeah?" He asked annoyed.

"Call me, anytime sexy." She slid the paper in his pocket and winked.

"Yeah sure." He said sarcastically to himself. He looked down and Rachel and smiled she had her arms around his neck and was sleeping with a small smile on her face. Her phone dropped on the sand and he grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. Rachel made a small breathe and Puck smiled, he finally reached the house and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, okay so maybe just maybe he was willing to admit he was starting to feel something for her.

"Night Rach." He said closing the door.

A.N: Drama Drama, anyway Puck is finally seeing his feelings, and Rachel had a rough night, anyway tell me what you thought plaese? (:


	7. Chapter 7

California Loving

Summary- Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck standard in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.

Chapter seven-

Rachel woke up with a huge headache and her whole body felt heavy, it was kinda like being jet-lagged she thought to herself. She pushed herself up quickly feeling dizzy, she heard her door open.

"Morning." Puck whispered. "I brought you some tea, it should hopefully help." He said handing it too her. She gratefully accepted it and smiled, he handed her a Tylenol she smiled and swallowed the pill.

"How you feeling?" He asked gently.

"Eh, terrible what happened?" She said covering her face with her hands.

"Well, um Michael kinda spiked your drink." He said with all seriousness.

"Are you serious, what an ass." She said upset.

"Don't worry I got you home before you did anything stupid." He said giving her a small smile.

"Thank you Noah." She said pulling herself up, she felt a little weak and sat back down. "Come here." She demanded. He did as he was told and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. She held on a little longer before laying back down, he turned and laid down she they were facing each other.

"So, feeling any better?" He said gently.

"A little." She said smiling.

"You nap, I'll take care of you today." He said turning to get up.

"Noah you don't have to." She said yawning realizing how tired she was.

"I want to." He said smiling. She smiled back.

"Alright sleeping beauty time for rest." He said pulling the blanket over her.

"I'm really glad your here." She told him before he left the room, he smiled and nodded. He went downstairs to make some soup for her and Rachel realized that she didn't have her phone.

"Noah." She called, but he didn't hear her. She crept out of bed when she heard it ringing and traced the noise back to Noah's room. She grabbed his pants and grabbed her phone and a piece of paper that fell out, she quickly read it. Her heart sank reading the message Tiffany left Puck and she ran back to her room. She read it again and again until she threw it feeling sick.

_Puck, tonight was fun we should do it again._

_-Tiffany. _

Rachel looked at the number and couldn't believe Puck slept with Tiffany last night. She was pretty messed up and couldn't remember anything but she just couldn't believe he hooked up with Tiffany of all people, and the fact he hooked up with anyone made her sick. She turned over and laid down angrily.

"Hey soups, almost done." He said after an hour.

"Thanks." She said sharply.

"Um yeah." He said confused, she went to giving him a strong hug to rude responses. He put his hand through his mo-hawk awkwardly something he did when he was confused.

"Yeah, so anything else?" She asked rudely.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked back getting annoyed.

"Nothing." She said pushing herself up.

"Tell me, cause I'm over this little game." He responded angrily.

"You should probably call Tiffany, I am sure she would love another meaningless hook up." She said quickly not thinking it through.

"What are you even talking about?" He asked confused.

"Tiffany's note." She said throwing it at him.

"This, I have never seen this she must have slipped it in my pocket when I was carrying you home." He explained.

"Oh." Was all she could managed to say.

"Why would you of cared." He asked her.

"What I don't." She said getting red. "It's just I know Tiffany and she's kinda of a slut so I was looking out for you." She said nervously.

"Ah, okay." He said smirking.

"That soup sounds really good right now." She said changing subjects.

"Yeah I'll be back." He said exited she took a deep breathe and laid back down.

A.N: SO i have cheer camp and than a 5 day road trip so i don't know how soon i will be able to update :( it really sucks sorry guys! trust me i would rather be writing


	8. Chapter 8

California Loving

Summary- Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck stranded in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.

Chapter eight-

Puck grabbed a jacket from room before heading back to the kitchen, he stirred the soup a couple more times smiling the whole time. He could tell Rachel was jealous which means he had to like him a little right? He grabbed a tray and poured some soup in a bowel for her, he grabbed a small vase a put a pink little flower in it. Then he got her a glass of orange juice and smiled, he kept finding himself smiling whenever anything to do with Rachel come across his mind. He was about to start walking back when he heard a noise coming from the downstairs, he left the tray and walked downstairs hoping it was just Rachel.

"Rach." He called through the darkness, he felt two people grab him on both sides so he couldn't move he struggled to get loose.

"Nope, just me." Michael said sneering, he turned the lights on and walked over to Puck and laughed.

"What the hell dude." Puck yelled. Michael walked over and began punching Puck and kneed him, Puck was defenseless with the two guys holding him. One last kick and Puck was down, Michael just laughed and high-fived the two other guys.

"Mess with my plans with Rachel and things will be ten times worse." Michael sneered. Puck laid there helpless, Rachel heard a the door slam and walked down stairs. She saw a very hurt Puck and ran to his side, she laid his head on her lap.

"Puck." She said nervously. He made a small grunt, she grabbed the phone and called an ambulance and began to cry softly hoping he was okay.

"Hi." He whispered looking up at her, she took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"What happened?" She asked him putting her hand through his mo-hawk gently.

"That Michael dude." He said weakly.

"He did this, oh Puck I'm so sorry." She said still holding his hand.

"Why are you?" He asked her.

"He is a very jealous person, I shouldn't have introduced the two of you this is all my fault." She said trying not to cry.

"This is no where near your fault." He said squeezing her hand.

"You're bleeding." She said looking at his now swollen eye. "Let me help you." She got up and grabbed a wash cloth and some ice, she ran back to him and gently dapped his eye and grabbed his hand again. He looked up and her and tried to move but felt too much pain.

"Ow." He let out a cry. Rachel quickly made him lay on her lap again. She looked at him wanting to make all the pain go away. She laid a small kiss on his forehead without thinking which made them both blush.

"I called an ambulance." She said breaking the silence.

"Thanks Rach." He said beginning to doze.

"No." She yelled.

"What was that for?" He grunted.

"You might have a concussion so no sleep." She instructed.

"Fine." He whined playfully. He looked up at her wanting to kiss her, to touch her, to do anything to get closer. He wanted to tell her about how his feelings had changed for the better. "Listen Rach I-" He was interrupted by the ambulance knocking on the door.

"Mr. Puckerman, what happened tonight?" The ambulance attendant asked as a few other guys laid him gently on a stretcher.

"Three guys broke in and kicked my ass." Puck answered.

"Why?" The attendant asked rudely sneering.

"He was protecting me." Rachel set in, she played with her curls a little. She knew exactly how to work with these kinds of jerks.

"And you are?" He asked nicer this time.

"I'm his sister, now if you don't mind I'd like to ride back with my brother." She said quickly thinking, Puck smiled at her and she gave him a small wink.

"Yeah of course." The attendant said as the rolled Puck out. They gave Puck a shot and he didn't really mind but he wanted an excuse to squeeze Rachel's hand. He started picking up on little things she did like when she was nervous she'd play with the ends of her hair. When she was happy she got a twinkle in her eye. He realized at that moment with Rachel sitting by him he'd be okay because she brought him to peace.

"Noah." She said gently.

"Yeah Rach." He said not letting go of her hand.

"Thank you for everything." Rachel said wanted to just kiss him, but she was scared he didn't feel the same way.

"Hey I could say the same, this is been the best time of my life, and listen" He was interrupted again by the ambulance doors opening and him being pulled into the hospital. The nurse told Rachel to wait a little while in the waiting room and she'd report back. Rachel waited at least three hours before someone got back to her.

"Rachel Berry." The doctor called.

"That's me." She said getting up quickly.

"Hi, so your brother Noah seems to have a couple broken ribs, a sprained wrist and he had a minor concussion." The doctor explained, Rachel gasped and how scary all this was.

"Can I see him." Rachel asked.

"Yes but he is a little groggy." The doctor explained leading her to his room, when the got there Rachel tried to breathe. Seeing Puck so helpless made her terrified, he was the one who was tough and he just looked so scared. She pulled a chair near the bed and grabbed his hand, she laid her head down a little a before long she dozed into sleep. Puck woke up to see his hand intertwined with Rachel's and her sleeping gently with hair in her face, he smiled at how even when she was sleeping she gave him butterflies.

"Rach." He said trying to wake her up gently.

"Oh Noah, sorry I feel asleep on you." She said waking up.

"No it's okay, thanks for being there." He said blushing a little.

"Hello Noah, how are you feeling." The doctor asked.

"Better." He said looking at Rachel.

"Good, while looks like you are more than welcome to go home." The doctor said as a nurse got him a wheelchair. "I'd suggest a cane and painkillers, you should probably help him around the house." The doctor said writing some things down and handing it to Rachel.

"Thank you." She said taking the paper. Once the nurse wheeled him to the parking lot Rachel helped him up, Rachel called a taxi in advance and helped him into it. After giving the driver the address the ride was silent, Rachel started twirling the ends of her hair.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked her.

"Hmm what you mean?" She asked.

"While when you're nervous you twirl your hair." He explained.

"You noticed that?" She asked.

"Yeah I mean I just kinda figured it out." He said trying to cover up the fact he was blushing.

"It's just you really scared me tonight." She said honestly. "Not you just this whole situation."

"Yeah it did kinda suck." He said laughing.

"I'm just really glad you're okay." She said giving a small smile.

"Me too." He said laying his head back. Once they reached the house Rachel helped Puck into his room and laid him down gently, she handed him to painkillers and a water.

"Rach I need help getting my shirt on." He said showing her the pile of clothes with a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Right." She said slowly unbutton his shirt, she tried to catch her breathe as his chest become shown. He had bruises on his rib and a cut on his stomach, she grabbed the loose football shirt and slipped it over him.

"Thanks." He said quietly. "I am should probably finished getting dressed." He said looking over at the sweatpants.

"Right, sorry." She said turning red.

"Rach." He said grabbing her arm. "Thank you for saving me tonight."

"Anytime, goodnight brother." She said winking.

A.N: So first I had cheer camp and than I had this long family road trip, it was long. That's pretty much why this so late, but we needed some drama in this story. Rachel and Puck are trying to figure out their feelings let's hope soon they will be cleared up. Oh and if you could review what you thought that be amazing! (:


	9. Chapter 9

California Loving

Summary- Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck stranded in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.

Chapter nine

Puck woke up the next morning feeling tired and in a lot of pain he looked over at the alarm clock, Rachel had left him two painkillers, water, and a small. It said she was running a few errands and would be home soon and to call if he needed anything. He smiled he knew yesterday the way she took care of him he definitively felt something for her. He took small breathe's because breathing with a broken rib was extremely painful. He took his painkillers quickly and went back to sleep.

Rachel was driving around getting food, medicine, and tried to find a soft foam pillow to make Puck more comfortable. She made a little list and smiled thinking about him. She found him completely charming and sincere, she picked up some Gatorade from the shelf. Turning she heard a familiar loud voice.

"Berrster." Michael yelled slinging an arm over Rachel's shoulder. She glared at him and slung his arm off her.

"Hi." She said rudely.

"Whoa whoa did I do something." He said chuckling.

"Hmm spiking my drink, sending Puck to the hospital you pick." She said giving him an annoyed voice. She was about to turn and walk away when Michael grabbed her arm.

"What happened to the old Rachel cause she was sexy as hell." Michael whispered in her ear.

"She's long gone." Rachel said yanking her arm back. Rachel waited in the checkout line and thought about Michael's harsh words. She suddenly remembered who she uses to be.

"_Rachel you look amazing." Michael said pulling her close. _

"_Awh you too babe." She purred. She grabbed the drink from him and took a huge long slip. _

"_You are so sexy." Michael said giving her a sly smile. _

"_Thanks you too." She winked. Her grabbed her and kissed her sloppy, she didn't resist because she was beginning to get a bit tipsy. He grabbed her a tried to deepen the kiss, she backed away quickly. _

"_Um?" He questioned what happened. _

"_See you around babe." She winked before looking for Tiffany. _

"Next." The lady at the cashier called, Rachel stepped forward.

Puck heard Rachel's car pull up and started freaking out he needed to look at least a little presentable. He grabbed a pillow and put it behind his back, he sat up a little and grabbed the closest book. He pretended to read when he heard her walking up the stairs.

"Hey good your up, how you feeling?" She asked.

"Good you know just reading." He said showing her the book.

"Your books upside down." She said laughing.

"I like it this way." He said blushing.

"So I ran into Michael." Rachel said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And?" He asked curiously.

"I was a total bitch to him, listen I'm really sorry that he did this." She said looking him straight in the eyes. He smiled and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"It's kind of nice being taken care of." He said smiling.

"If you need _anything_." She said stressing the anything.

"Thanks Rach, even with this I still the best winter break of my life." He said wanting more than anything to kiss her.

"Me too, oh and I'm making you dinner." She said getting up, before she walked out the door her grabbed her arm.

"Thanks." He smiled, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Realizing what she did she quickly ran out the door. Once she got outside she blushed and covered her face with her hands. Puck formed a huge smile, he knew it now Rachel liked him. Or else he really hoped so. Rachel set the table using a a new clean white tablecloth, she put a few daisies in a vase and two candles. She put on the stove and started making the pasta and garlic bread, she got to glasses and poured sparking cinder. In about thirty minutes Rachel sat the table with food and called Puck up.

"I'm coming.. slowly." He said yelling up the stairs.

"Oh right." She ran down to help him up, he smiled when she wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks." He told her.

"Oh course." She said sweetly. Once she helped him to the seat he smiled and looked at him from across the table.

"Smells amazing." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She said handing him some garlic bread. "So you really had a good time."

"Yes, I really liked getting to know the real you." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." She said. After the ate with a few smiles and a conversation about having to go back to school. It then dawned on them that everything would change once the went back to school. Rachel grabbed the dishes trying not to look at him knowing anything she felt would have to change. She was about to walk away when he stopped her.

"What does this mean, what about when we go back?" She asked trying not to cry.

"Does this explain it?" He was about to lean in to kiss her.

"We are here!" Kurt's loud voice filled the house. Rachel and Puck looked at each other and backed away.

A.N: Sorry late i know, but cheering from 9-4 takes a lot a lot out of me. I will try and keep a steady update. Unfortunately summer is over next week so very sad.


	10. Chapter 10

California Loving

Summary- Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck stranded in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.

Chapter ten

Rachel walked down quickly she didn't know what would have happened if the rest of glee club hadn't shown up. She walked over and greeted everyone getting a few hugs from saving them from as Kurt put it "winter wonderland hell".

"Your house is amazing." Quinn said putting her bags down.

"Thanks um so four for each room?" Rachel said, she looked over and saw Finn and Puck talking. He looked over and they caught each others eye and they held in a little but longer before looking away.

"I speak for all of us when I say everyone be at the beach tomorrow." Kurt said grabbing his expensive luggage.

"Yeah sure it's only like five minutes away." Rachel said helping people carry luggage to their rooms. "Here I got these a little while ago when I had a huge sleepover bash." Rachel said getting blowup mattress's for everyone.

"So who's rooming with who?" Santana asked.

"It's up to you guys." Rachel shrugged.

"You, me, Britt, and Quinn." Santana said looping arms with Rachel, Rachel nodded and showed them to her room. The all set up their beds and found the rooms and roommates. Puck roomed with Finn, Matt and Mike who could tell right away something was bugging him.

"Dude Rachel looks really pretty huh?" Finn asked Puck excepting a sexist comment.

"Yeah, she is always pretty." Puck said regretting it as soon as he said it.

"Care to share?" Mike asked.

"No, I need air there's too many people in here." He said walking out by the pool, he saw Rachel sitting by the pool. He took a deep breathe and sat down next to her. "Hey."

"Hi." She said smiling. "How you feeling?"

"Painkillers work amazingly." He said laughing.

"Good." She said quickly the conversation turned awkward.

"Yeah." He didn't know what else to say.

"So." Rachel said she felt like screaming it was obviously awkward.

"Midnight swim?" Kurt asked causing them to both turn around.

"I was thinking about it but I'm exhausted." Rachel said getting up, she turned and looked at Puck one last time before walking back inside. Rachel knocked on her door and the girls told her to come in. They were all reading magazines and gossiping.

"So anything interesting happen while we were in the coldest hell ever?" Quinn asked.

"My psycho ex beat Puck up." Rachel said sitting on her bed.

"What?" The three girls asked.

"Yeah he is madly jealous, oh and my ex best friend tried to sleep with Puck." Rachel didn't know why she kept talking about this.

"I'm so lost." Brittany said.

"Me too." Rachel said, referring how awkward things got between her and Puck. "Listen I going to go to bed long night."

The next morning Rachel was the first one up, she decided to make everyone breakfast. She saw Puck in the kitchen already starting on breakfast. She smiled looking down at her old "choir is cool" shirt and boxer shorts. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a few missing strands.

"Morning." She told him.

"Hey, nice shirt." He said laughing.

"Shut up." She said walking over and helping him crack some eggs. "Pancakes?" She asked.

"How'd you guess?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh you are such an- a." He said got mad and threw an egg and him which landed on his head and the yolk slowly went down his face.

"You are dead." He said grabbing her and cracking one on her head. She laughed and grabbed flower and threw it in his face. He grabbed flour and poured some on her head.

"Ah." She said laughing uncontrollably.

"Truce." He asked. She grabbed an egg when he wasn't looking.

"Sure." When he leaned into shake her hand she cracked the egg on his head.

"Traitor." He said laughing.

"What happened here?" Kurt asked, interrupting a moment once again.

"What a mess." Mercedes said looking around the room, there was flour everywhere, and yolk on the walls.

"I need a shower." Rachel said smiling, she knew her and Puck needed this to get passed the awkwardness. She looked at him and he smiled, yep they were going to get through this awkwardness. After her shower Rachel put her pajama's back on and saw Santana waiting for her.

"You have a guest, and he is really cute." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes hopping it wasn't Michael again, she turned the corner and saw her best friend Jon.

"Jon." She said hugging him, she knew something was bugging him.

"Me and Landon broke up." He said hugging her.

"What, why?" Rachel said obviously shocked.

"He was mad because the end of the break bash is tonight and I was like we can't go. He was like we have to go we finally go them to accept us, and I was like did you forget what he did to Rachel. And he was like she is over it and I was like she is my best friend. I then I ended it." He said taking only a few breathes.

"Oh Jon I'm so sorry." Rachel said keeping him an a hug. "But we are going tonight." Rachel said smiling.

"What?" Jon asked.

"And I just might have a date for you." Rachel said winking. "Guys we are going to a party tonight, oh and Kurt can you come here." She yelled.

a.n: So this story might be over soon, a few more chapters probably. Just so you know I loved this story, did anyone else? Give me a review and tell me!


	11. Chapter 11

California Loving

Summary- Rachel invites the whole glee club to her vacation home in California, but when a blizzard strikes Lima it leaves her and Puck stranded in California together. Will they form a friendship or kill each other first.

Disclaimer: i do not own glee

Chapter ten

Rachel told everyone about the party, everyone agreed they wanted to go. She smiled but inside she couldn't wait she was putting Puck to the test tonight, she needed to know he liked her. She walked into her room to see Quinn, Santana, and Brittany trying to decided what to wear. Rachel grabbed a couple things from her closet suddenly Puck's jacket fell, she smiled remember the night so well.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Yellow sundress." Rachel shrugged.

"Just grab one see." Brittany grabbed a white strapless dress.

"Kay." Quinn grabbed a red halter dress.

"Done." Santana picked a lime green tube dress.

"Good we have to hurry." Rachel said picking up the sundress.

"Rachel." Kurt's voice filled the house.

"In here." She yelled back. She remembered a time when it was just her and Puck and they didn't have to worry about everyone else.

"I'm freaking out!" He said plopping himself onto her bed, she rolled her eyes because he calls her the diva.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"This whole situation, the date." He said like she should have known.

"You'll be fine, Jonathan is my best friend he is a good guy." She said getting annoyed she wanted to focus on her plan.

"But-" Kurt started.

"But nothing go get ready." She snapped he looked confused before going to get ready.

"When did you grow a pair?" Santana asked. Rachel just rolled her eyes and started laughing.

"Rach, your dress I'm sorry." Brittany said apologetic. Rachel saw her dress was no covered in pink blush.

"It's fine." Rachel said a little panicked. She shrugged and grabbed her suitcase; she looked through it and found the perfect outfit. A pair of really tight jeans and a tight tank top and small loose jacket.

"Cute." Quinn approved.

"I need to knock them dead tonight." Rachel said laughing.

"Girls are you ready yet?" Finn whined.

"He is as patient as a toddler." Quinn said laughing.

"Yes almost ready." Santana yelled back. After at most thirty minutes passed every girl was ready to go party and have fun. The boys were very happy because they hated how long they had to wait. Of course the girls went along with their "significant partner." Santana went to Matt and Brittany and Mike. Quinn and Finn then Tina wheeled Artie. In front Mercedes looped arms with Kurt that which was all going to change when Jonathan met up with them.

"Want to walk with me?" Puck asked laughing.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." She said nudging him.

"Ouch. Oh and just so you know you look really pretty." He said making her heart speed up.

"Aw thank you Noah." She said smiling.

"Now more importantly how do I look." He said causing them both to laugh.

"Very coincident." She said causing him to laugh.

"L-o-v-e birds." Finn singsong at them. This caused Rachel and Puck to blush, both stayed quieter for a minute.

"It's a little cold." Rachel said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah." Puck said annoyed with Finn. He reminded himself to punch Finn later.

"I can't believe tonight's are last night here." Rachel said frowning.

"I know I had so much fun, I don't want to leave." Puck said making her smile again.

The group all walked up to the party going on at the beach and all the high school kids surrounding a fire. Rachel remembered being here some time ago and how she instead of Tiffany ruled that school. She smiled glad she was no longer like that.

"I hate that guy." Puck told Finn, they looked over and saw Michael dancing with Tiffany.

"Jonathan!" Rachel yelled, he picked her up and spun her around.

"You look gorgeous." Jon told her.

"Thanks boo." She said smiling.

"Rachel you made it?" Tiffany said smirking.

"Yeah these are some people from Ohio I know." Rachel didn't know what to really call them.

"We are her friends, and um who are you?" Santana said bitchy Rachel was touched she was willing to stand up for her.

"Tiffany." The girl responded bitchy.

"Cat fight." Matt said laughing around putting his arms around an annoyed Santana.

"Tiffany I think you should go." Rachel said laughing.

"This is my party." Tiffany said rudely.

"Go." Rachel said sensing her old bitchy habits. With that Tiffany turned around and sighed.

"Impressive." Santana told Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel said smiling.

"I love this song let's dance." Brittany said grabbing all the girls and Jon and Kurt joined too.

"Hit me baby one more time!" The girls screamed the Brittany Spears song.

"Guys I need your help." Puck turned and told the gang.

"This having to do with the fact you liking Rachel?" Finn asked.

"What? How?" Puck asked embarrassed, he looked over at Rachel dancing and laughing and caught himself in thoughts of her.

"You not very good at being subtle." Finn said laughing.

"How do I tell her?" Puck asked.

"I can't answer that for you, all I can say is just do it." Finn said honestly.

"Thanks Nike." Puck said making his way to Rachel. "Hey you want to dance." Puck asked her.

"Yeah." She said letting him led her. On perfect time a slow song started playing and Puck moved her in closer.

"Remember the time we danced on the pier." Puck asked her.

"Of course, that was my favorite night." She said smiling.

"Mine too, Rachel I-." Puck started.

"Rachel can we talk?" Michael said interrupting.

"Ah." She looked over at Puck and he just shrugged. "Sure I guess." They walked over by the light tower Rachel noted how it was a little dark.

"Listen I wanted to say sorry about everything, I was an ass." Michael started.

"Yeah you were, but I accept your apology." Rachel said, before long Michael grabbed her into a tight hug and wouldn't let go. "Um okay." She said trying to get out of his grip.

"I like you Rachel." He said.

"Thank you but I like someone else." She said still in his grasp.

"Not going to do." He said grabbing her arm.

"Let go." She screamed.

"I don't want to." He said smiling.

"You are drunk." She said scared.

"So." He laughed.

"Let her go." Puck said coming behind them.

"Why should I?" Michael sneered.

"Because I like her, I like her okay." He said smiling at Rachel, who couldn't believe he said what she had been waiting for. She turned and kneed Michael straight in the "area".

"I like you too." Rachel said as Michael went down.

"Bad ass berry." He was interrupted by Rachel wrapping her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." She said after.

"You have no idea." He said kissing her again.

A.n: One chapter left...

it is an epilogue! so yeah... ohh and sorry for super long delay I had a lot on my plate…


	12. an

AN: I republished chapter 11 awhile ago don't know if it showed up, I'm writing this just in case some of you didn't know. Thank you to all those you told me about my mistake and so Sorry I happened in the first case! Well anyway here you go! (:


End file.
